jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kashiwabara Yoshie
芳恵 |image = Kashiwabara_Yoshie.jpg |stagename = Kashiwabara Yoshie (柏原芳恵) |formername = Kashiwabara Yoshie (柏原よしえ, 1980 - 1982) |birthdate = |birthplace = Osaka, Japan |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Songwriter, Idol |active = 1980 - |label = Philips Records Toshiba EMI Universal Music Japan }} is a Japanese singer-songwriter and a former idol and actress. She got her start in the entertainment world after winning on Star Tanjou! in 1979. Discography Singles *1980.06.01 No.1 *1980.09.05 Mainichi ga Valentine (毎日がバレンタイン) *1980.10.05 Dainisho Kuchidzuke (第二章・くちづけ) *1981.02.25 Otome Kokoro Nani-iro? (乙女心何色？) *1981.05.25 Glass no Natsu (ガラスの夏) *1981.09.05 Merankori i Hakusho (めらんこりい白書) *1981.10.15 Hello Goodbye (ハロー・グッバイ) *1982.02.05 Koibito-tachi no Cafe Terrance (恋人たちのキャフェテラス) *1982.04.21 Nagisa no Cinderella (渚のシンデレラ) *1982.07.10 Shiawase Ondo (しあわせ音頭) *1982.07.21 Ano basho kara (あの場所から) *1982.10.01 Karin (花梨) *1982.11.05 Yoshie no Christmas (よしえのクリスマス) *1983.11.01 Haru na no ni (春なのに) *1983.04.13 Chottonara Biyaku (ちょっとなら媚薬) *1983.06.29 Natsu Moyo (夏模様) *1983.09.21 TINY MEMORY (タイニー・メモリー) *1983.12.01 Camouflage (カム・フラージュ) *1984.02.29 Tremolo (ト・レ・モ・ロ) *1984.05.30 Akugi NIGHT DOLL (悪戯NIGHT DOLL) *1984.09.05 Saiai (最愛) *1985.01.01 Lonely Canary (ロンリー・カナリア) *1985.04.03 Machikuta Birete Yokohama (待ちくたびれてヨコハマ) *1985.07.03 Taiyou wa Shitte iru (太陽は知っている) *1985.09.11 Shi・No・Bi・Ai (し・の・び・愛) *1986.01.01 Haru-Gokoro (春ごころ) *1986.05.11 Hanayome ni naru Asa (花嫁になる朝) *1986.07.30 Onna Tomodachi (女ともだち) *1987.01.01 Tochugesha (途中下車) *1987.05.01 A・r・i・e・s *1987.10.26 Fuyu no Kujaku (冬の孔雀) *1988.05.11 Tasogare no Diary (黄昏のダイアリー) *1988.12.04 Ai shita dake yo (愛しただけよ) *1989.02.22 Kaseki no Mori (化石の森) *1989.12.06 Anata nara dosuru (あなたならどうする) *2006.05.24 MaMa/Mienai Tsubasa (MaMa/みえない翼) *2008.01.09 Kuchidzuke ni Negai wo/Sakura no Ki no Shita de (くちづけに願いを/桜の木の下で) Studio Albums *1980.12.10 How To Love *1981.08.13 Lovely Songs *1981.12.15 Hello Goodbye (ハロー・グッバイ) *1982.06.08 Summer Sensation (サマー・センセイション) *1982.11.25 Seventeen (セブンティーン) *1983.02.10 Haru na no ni (春なのに) *1983.12.30 Yume Moyo (夢模様) *1983.11.23 TINY MEMORY *1984.04.25 LUSTER *1984.10.25 Saiai (最愛) *1985.06.01 Machikuta Birete Yokohama (待ちくたびれてヨコハマ) *1985.10.01 Shi・No・Bi・Ai (し・の・び・愛) *1986.07.07 Nijyu-sai no Souvenir (二十才のスーブニール) *1986.10.25 High Heels wo nugi Suteta Onna (ハイヒールを脱ぎすてた女) *1987.07.06 A・r・i・e・s *1987.12.05 Aishuu (愛愁) *1988.07.06 Lover's Sunset *1989.05.10 YES, I LOVE YOU 〜Unmei wo Koete〜 (YES, I LOVE YOU 〜運命を超えて〜) *2005.06.22 Anata dake.... (あなただけ‥‥) Best Hits Albums *1981.10.25 KASHIWABARA YOSHIE BEST (柏原よしえ ベスト) *1983.12.16 GALLERY *1984.12.16 Monument *1986.02.05 Merci! *1988.03.05 New Best Now Kashiwabara Yoshie (ニュー・ベスト・ナウ 柏原芳恵) *1989.07.05 TOMORROW～KASHIWABARA YOSHIE BEST SLECTION (TOMORROW～柏原芳恵BEST SELECTION) *1989.08.15 THE BEST KASHIWABARA YOSHIE (THE BEST 柏原芳恵) *1993.10.26 NEW BEST KASHIWABARA YOSHIE (NEW BEST 柏原芳恵) *2003.11.26 GOLDEN☆BEST KASHIWABARA YOSHIE (GOLDEN☆BEST 柏原芳恵) *2005.06.29 CD & DVD THE BEST YOSHIE SELECT BEST 20 (CD & DVD THE BEST YOSHIE セレクト BEST 20) *2006.01.18 Kashiwabara Yoshie Prime Selection (柏原芳恵 プライムセレクション) *2009.03.18 The Premium Best Kashiwabara Yoshie (ザ・プレミアム・ベスト　柏原芳恵) *2011.11.23 GOLDEN☆BEST KASHIWABARA YOSHIE -EMI YEARS- (GOLDEN☆BEST 柏原芳恵 -EMI YEARS-) Cover Albums *2007.11.21 ENCORE (アンコール) *2010.05.26 ENCORE 2 (アンコール 2) *2016.04.27 ENCORE 3 (アンコール 3) Live Albums *1981.05.05 Daiissho Fureai/Kashiwabara Yoshie On Stage (第一章・ふれあい／柏原よしえ　オン・ステージ) *1982.05.21 Yoshie no LOVE CARNIVAL (よしえのLOVE LOVE CARNIVAL) *1986.11.25 Kashiwabara Yoshie Recital Oh・N・Na Hisho (柏原芳恵リサイタル お・ん・な 飛翔) CD-BOX *2004.03.10 KASHIWABARA YOSHIE PREMIUM BOX (柏原芳恵 プレミアムBOX) *2005.06.29 Kashiwabara Yoshie 25 Shunen-kinen ～25TH ANNIVERSARY COMPLETE ALBUM (柏原芳恵25周年記念BOX ～25TH ANNIVERSARY COMPLETE ALBUM) *2010.03.24 Kahiwabara Yoshie 30th Anniversary Complete Singles (柏原芳恵 30th Anniversary シングル・コレクション) *2010.07.21 Live&Rarities CD+DVD BOX Filmography Book *2017.07.21 YOSHIE MODE Gallery Kashiwabara Yoshie p1.jpg Kashiwabara Yoshie p2.jpg Kashiwabara Yoshie p3.jpg External Links Category:Libra Category:Female Category:Soloists Category:People born in Showa Period Category:People from Osaka Category:October Births Category:Universal Music Japan Category:1965 Births Category:1980 Debuts Category:Blood Type A Category:Star Tanjou! Winner Category:Solo Idols Category:Lyricist Category:Composer